ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1: Dreams Do Come True
One peaceful day in the cities of Japan, four teenagers were at a girl's house that goes by the name of, Moriyo, they were big Dragon Ball fanatics, and always wanted to be in the world of Dragon Ball! Moriyo, then set up a sleep-over for some late-night Sushi, and watching some Dragon Ball Z episodes! What will happen with our four teens? Tune in today, on Dragon Ball Dreamers! ---- King Kai: Son Goku! The only way you can probably defeat Vegeta is by doing a Genki-Dama!- (TV Gets shut off) The 4 Teens: Aww! But i wanted to see what happened! Moriyo's Mom: No, no! You've been watching this show all day! Take a break then go to sleep! Moriyo: Aww! But mom!- Moriyo's Mom: No "buts"! Moriyo: Can we at least go outside mom? Moriyo's Mom: Only for a while! ---- Moriyo: Wow! The Dragon Ball Z world seems like a fun place to live in! Right Redder? Redder: *Appears to be missing* Moriyo: Redder? (Meanwhile, across the city, a violent blur streaks towards Moriyo's house. Upon closer inspection, it seems that this blur has taken the form of a teenage human boy, with wild black hair, a long white scarf wrapped around his neck, and his hand clutching what appeared to be Street Fighter X Tekken) Redder: MWAHHAHAHAH! I bet the others haven't even noticed I'm gone yet! And just in time, I managed to get a copy of this game on launch day! And the others will have to wait to get their own copies! MWAHAH- *Rams into the side of Moriyo's house, falls to the ground, forehead bleeding, eyes gone white, anime style* Moriyo: I heard something fall down, sounds very close... I'll check it out. Be right back guys. (Moriyo sees Redder on the ground and then sighs) Moriyo: Katelyn! Get the First-Aid Kit! Redder did it again. Katelyn: Poor Redder, I'll try to be as quick as I can, : That's if I can find where it is. (Moriyo looks at what Redder has in his hand. She thinks about taking it. She takes it and puts it in her purse) Redder: *Makes vague grabbing motions with his hand* Noez.... that's..... mine.... *Coughs up some blood* Moriyo: HURRY THAT UP KATELYN! Redder: It's too late..... I can see the light...... no..... Grandma.... no..... someone help..... Moriyo: Maybe i should move him over to the backyard... (Moriyo grabs Redder by the legs and drags him over to the backyard) Moriyo: Yuck Redder! Get some new shoes these one stink! (Katelyn gets the First-Aid Kit) Moriyo: Ah, good you're here! (Moriyo opens up the First-Aid Kit): Umm... Katelyn, It's empty. Katelyn: About that, uhhhh, shall I find another one, I'll be quicker than last time....hopefully! Moriyo: Nevermind, I'll get Haru over here. HARU!! Haru: *Yawns* What is it? Moriyo: Haru, you ALWAYS carry some bandage with you right? Haru: *Huru lets out a deep sigh* Yeah, here you go. *Hands Moriyo the bandage* Moriyo: Thanks. *Moriyo puts the bandage on Redder's forehead* Haru: I'm telling you Moriyo, Redder should be more careful every now-and-then Moriyo: I know. Moriyo: Wake up pal, It's me. Redder: *Eyes open slowly, looking up* Am I dead? And why is someone like me in heaven? Oh God *Grabs head* Running is a bad idea.* Moriyo: Can you feel this in Heaven!!?? *Moriyo slaps Redder in the face* Redder: Owch! *Pulls self up* Man, no fair, hitting a defenseless guy while sleeping?! Moriyo: Sleeping!!?? You were knocked out! *Head gets big and body shrinks. Anime style* Redder: *Also anime style, forhead against hers* Well, maybe I could have gottens some proper rest if Miss No-Chest *Arrow points to Moriyo* hadn't woken me up! Moriyo: *Eyes go white anime style STILL forehead against his* Well maybe if you haven't been so clumsy you would have never been woken up in the first place Mister Dumb-Butt! Redder: *Eyes white as well* My butt is infinitely smarter and more good looking than you'll ever be! Moriyo: *Gasp* You take that back! *Moriyo starts choking Redder* Redder: *Gasping for breath* Not.... until.... your chest.... matures.... *Soul flies out of mouth, goes limp* Moriyo: What a pervert... *Moriyo lets go* Fine, lets go to sleep. Redder: Okay.... *Jumps onto a tree, stretches out, and starts snoring* Moriyo: Grrr... *Jumps up and grabs Redder by the ear into her bedroom* You're sleeping on the sleeping bag okay?! Redder: Okay, fine.... *Climbs into bed* Kinda sad I missed the last episode of the night though. It always feels so.... homely watching Dragon Ball. Like I've been there before... Moriyo: Yeah, I know... Looks like Haru got a head start. *Chuckles* Umm.. Redder you're in MY bed. Go to the floor, now. Redder: *Climbs to the floor, crawling into a sleeping back* You're so mean... Moriyo: *Eyes go white* WATCH WHO YOU CALL "MEAN" JERK! Moriyo's Mom: SHUT UP! Moriyo: FINE! Haru: *Snoring* Redder: *Rolls over, fakes snoring, fingering a small furry tail emering from his back* Moriyo: *Furry tail also emerged from her back, she starts getting unbelievable ki* Haru: *Same with Haru and Katelyn* (Camera zooms into the skies and a shooting star passes by) ---- Chi-Chi: Gohan! Gohan! (Goku comes) Chi-Chi: Goku! Have you seen Gohan? Goku: No not really! How bout you Redder? Redder: Nope. *Flipping through one of Roshi's magazines* Ask Moriyo, she'd know. Moriyo: *Flips the magazine Redder is looking at* Did you look in the forest? Goku: Hey! Not bad! Okay, I'll be right back! (Goku runs off) Moriyo: Hey, where's Haru? *Moriyo looks up and sees Haru sleeping in the tree* Haru... What a jerk... Redder: *Reading a dirty magazine on the next branch* Moriyo: He IS a jerk and all the insults in the world but you cant resist him being cute... *Moriyo throws a ki blast at Redder* Redder: *Branch breaks, and falls on the ground, flattening his face* Moriyo: You have ABSOLUTELY NO MORALS! DO YOU REDDER?! *Moriyo rips up the magazine* Redder: *Muffled voice* I have morals.... just not the kind of morals you think I have. Moriyo: *Gets close to his face* Ahem! (Goku comes back) Goku: Hey guys! Look who I found! Moriyo: Who? Goku: This girl named Katelyn! Moriyo: KATELYN!!?? *Moriyo kicks Redder while running* Moriyo: KATE, KATE, KATE!! Katelyn: I'm over here! Redder: Why'd you kick me?! (Moriyo looks at Redder while running) Moriyo: Oops! Sorry Redder! Didn't mean to! Moriyo: Katelyn! How are you! What are you doing?! Katelyn: I'm fine. Just hanging 'bout. Goku: Hey! I'll be going to Kame's House. Will you guys like to come along? The 3 Teens: Sure! Goku: Okay! Lets go! ---- Moriyo: Sure, I'll love to visit Kame, Goku... AHH!!! REDDER!! WAKE UP!!! Redder: I'm carrying you. *Flying towards tah house* You passed out right when we were about to leave. Moriyo: Oh, Okay, You're carrying me... Wait, what? *Moriyo screams* Gross! Don't hold me! *Moriyo gets right out of his hands* Redder: What's wrong with it? *Offended* Moriyo: I'm stable enough to fly. Okay? *Moriyo looks into the distance* Wait, I think I see it! Do you Haru? Haru: *Yawn* Yeah, yeah... How bout you, Redder? Redder: *Flying on his back* Hmmm? Yeah. Goku: Here it is Gohan, and guys! Moriyo: Lets land here? (The gang lands on Kame Island) ---- The four teens have wished upon a falling star to become Saiyans in the world of Dragon Ball Z, little do they know that a threat is coming their way. Who is this new threat? How will the the young teens prevail? Find out in the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Dreamers! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Story invented by Fangirl4545 Category:Stories Category:User Stories Category:Page added by Fangirl4545 Category:Group Fanons